


The Usual Suspect

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Snape on the day that she leaves Hogwarts after she finally finishes her 7th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [scatteredlogic](http://scatteredlogic.livejournal.com)'s birthday.

“That will be three Galleons, Miss Granger.” He tapped his fingers on the counter.

“You could just call me Hermione,” she said, fishing about in her ludicrous bag. “I’m not your student anymore, nor anyone else’s after today.”

“No, but you are my customer, and I am given to understand that it is preferable to treat such with a modicum of respect, however ill-deserved.” He smirked at her affronted look, though he was privately impressed by how quickly it was gone.

“If your wares are as much superior to Slug and Jiggers’ as you claim, you could probably manage the occasional sarcastic remark,” she admitted, a hint of a mischievous smile on her lips as she handed him the coins. “Even at these prices.”

“I do have to recoup the costs I’ve incurred due to petty theft over the years.” He watched with satisfaction as she flushed. “I should like to think such problems would not arise here. However, what is a simple businessman to do when faced with a world in which even the vaults of Gringotts are not safe?”

Granger looked down at the countertop, then suddenly met his eyes. “I’m sure your apothecary is quite safe. But if you’re so concerned, I’m sure it would be prudent to keep a close eye on any suspects.”

Eyes wide, he stared after her long after she’d gone, wondering just what she’d meant and resolving to find out.


End file.
